Grovyle (Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky (games))
Grovyle is a Grovyle from the future and former unoffical member of Team Poképals. History In the future, Grovyle investigated the planet's paralysis with the Player (as a human), as well as learning how to read the Unown language. Using the Player's Dimensional Scream, they discovered where the Time Gears are in the past. With the help of Celebi, Grovyle and the Player travelled to the past to prevent the planet's paralysis, but got seperated, with the Player being transformed into a Pokémon and developing amnesia, but this is unknown to Grovyle. At first, Grovyle is believed to be a villain to the Pokémon citizens. He steals the Time Gears from Treeshroud Forest and Limestone Cavern, as they are nessesary to take to Temporal Tower to present the planet's paralysis. After Wigglytuff's Guild find and leave Fogbound Lake, Grovyle arrives at Fogbound Lake, defeats the fake Groudon and steals the Time Gear from Uxie. After that, he steals the Time Gear at Underground Lake, guarded by Mesprit, who was weakened by attacking the player and partner, mistaking them for the thief. Finally, goes to Crystal Lake and defeats Azelf, intending to steal the Time Gear there, but Azelf covers Crystal Lake in crystal to prevent him from getting it. Team Poképals arrive and confront Grovyle, but despite their best efforts, they are defeated by him (it is possible to either defeat or lose Grovyle in the battle, however, the cutscene is the same regardless). He nearly kills the partner, but Dusknoir confronts Grovyle, who recognizes him and Grovyle flees, with Dusknoir gives chase. Dusknoir returns to Treasure Town and explains to the citizens that Grovyle is stealing the Time Gears to paralyse the planet. They make a plan where the Pokémon start spreading a false rumor that Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf are going to permanently seal the Time Gear at Crystal Lake away, hoping to lure Grovyle into a trap. The trap works and Grovyle is taken to Treasure Town to be taken to the future, where he is thrown into the Dimensional Hole. Grovyle, along with the player and partner and bound to pillars and Dusknoir sends some Sableye to finish them with Fury Swipes. Thanks to Grovyle's quick thinking, they escape and Grovyle goes on ahead to Sealed Ruin, where he gets captured by a Spiritomb. Team Poképals catch up and defeat Spiritomb, releasing Grovyle and fleeing. The partner agrees to listen to what Grovyle has to say, which Grovyle truthfully explains that stealing the Time Gears was nessesary to stop Temporal Tower from collapsing, which would prevent the planet becoming paralysed. Dusknoir, as opposed to stopping Grovyle from freezing time, had been sent back in time by Primal Dialga to ensure time would freeze. The three go on to Dusk Forest, where they find Celebi, who joins the team. However, Dusknoir, the Sableye, and Primal Dialga arrive to stop them. Grovyle turns himself in, believing that the player is still in the past and can prevent the planet's paralysis without him. Dusknoir tells him to say the player's name, which Grovyle does, which makes them all realise that the player is the human Grovyle was talking about. The partner convinces Grovyle not to give up and gets Celebi to transport them towards the Passage of Time, where Grovyle, the player and partner dive in, returning to the past while Celebi stays behind. After staying the night at the partner's home of Sharpedo Bluff, Grovyle, the player, and the partner travel to Treeshroud Forest to get the Time Gear again. They noticing that time had already stopped, even though the Time Gear had been returned. Grovyle takes it and heads out alone to recover the other Time Gears while Team Poképals return to the guild and tells them the truth and begin searching for the Hidden Land. The story reaches Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf, who allow Grovyle to take the Time Gears of the lakes. Grovyle reunites with Team Poképals at Brine Cave, where they head to the Hidden Land on Lapras's back. They go to the Old Ruins, where they are confronted by Dusknoir and prepared to be taken to the future again. After defeating Dusknoir and the Sableye, Dusknoir reveals to the player that if they prevent the planet's paralysis, all Pokémon from the future will be erased from existance. Grovyle confirms this to be true and intercepts an attack by Dusknoir meant for the player. He then throws himself and Dusknoir into the Dimensional Hole, sending them both back to the future, dropping the Time Gears for the player and partner. In the future, Grovyle travels to Temporal Tower to defeat Primal Dialga, and teams up with Dusknoir along the way. At Temporal Tower, the two find that Primal Dialga isn't there. They then go to Frozen Island and are confronted by Primal Dialga before the paralyzed planet begins to move and Primal Dialga flees to a Passage of Time on Vast Ice Mountain. Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi chase after Primal Dialga and battle, which they defeat it. Primal Dialga then disappears, followed by Dusknoir. Grovyle lays Celebi in his arms and the two watch the sunrise. Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi wake up to find they're still alive, which Dialga (returned to normal) said it was down to a being even higher than it that they are still in existance. Moves Used Category:Pokémon (Character) Category:Grovyle Category:Males (Pokémon) Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Talking Pokémon Category:Pokémon from the future Category:Pokémon at Lv. 44 Category:Pokémon at Lv. 46 Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (future, games) Category:Members of Team Poképals (games, unoffical) Category:Users of Absorb Category:Users of Dig Category:Users of Leaf Blade Category:Users of Quick Attack Category:Pokémon with Overgrow Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness Category:Pokémon in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky